Slytherin's Chronicles
by little-miss-izabela
Summary: One story about love, friendship, happines and pain. The life of twelve friends from the begining to the very end.


A/N This is a story I wrote with some friends. It's like role play. We desided to post it here so we began to translate. I'm sorry if there are some mistakes or any of that but my english is not perfect(but I'm the only one who can traslate it with some help) so...

I'll be very happy if anyone like it and I'll be glad to listen even criticism. In the beginning you will se that there's a lot of gialogue. More than I like but I can't do anything about it.

So...I leave you to read and I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The beggining**

Emily followed David into the Common room throwing at him one of her books, which she was carrying in her hands. The book flied over his head missing him. David took some more steps away and stopped at the other side of the couch, turning back to her.

Lestrange looked at him so angrily that the boy wondered if she can kill him with her eyes. She looked mad more than ever and this time she said to herself that he won't get away without bruises and teeth marks (at least).

Montague was crossed all the limits.

At the moment when Emily was throwing another book to the slytherin boy the fake door opened and one not very tall, brown-haired girl enter the room. She looked at them for one long moment – first, the angry Emily and then Montague, who was trying not to laugh.

"David, what did you do this time?"

"Jess, I didn't…" – he started but Emily interrupted him.

"Don't you dare to say "I did nothing" you idiot! You will see…" – she throw another book to him, which miss him again making the girl angrier than minute before.

"Stop it! Stop it!" – shouted Jessica stopping between the boy and the black-haired girl. - "Emily, calm down!"

"Calm down?!?"

"Look, calm down and tell me what this "thing" does again…"

"This thing?" – said David.

"…and then I will let you do whatever you want with him!"

"Thanks, Jess, you were very helpful!" – snorted Montague.

"Shut up, David." – said Jessica turning to Emily. – "So?"

"I can't take it anymore! Every time he sees me it's starting "Oh, dear", "Oh, sexy", "Oh, sweaty"! I can't take it anymore! And today, after everything, he called me "darling" in front of half of out classmates!"

"I don't understand where the big problem is?" – he started justify but the book which flied very close to his head made him shut up.

"Montague, when you finally will understand that my cousin hate to call her like that? This is so… slobbery!"

"This is just a joke!" – said David frowning.

"It is a joke when you say it once or twice and not in front of everyone!" – said Jessica. – "When you start repeating it all over again became annoying."

"If I heard one more time "Oh, darling" or "Oh, sweaty" you will be dead!" – shouted Emily.

"Look at me both! Calm down, ok? " – said Jessica looking at the girl and then at the boy. – "Em, stop throwing your books! David, if I understand that you said to her something I'll be the one who will be throwing things, sharp things. Understand?"

Emily looked at him and then sat on the sofa. Jessica and David did the same. Jessica was just starting to say something when the fake door opened again and Draco and Theodore entered the room, bursting in laugh.

"What is so funny?" – asked Jessica. Both of them burst in laugh AGAIN and the girl smiled sourly.

"Say it!" – said Emily.

"We watched Gryffindor's training." – smiled Theodore.

"Weasley is beyond all hope! And their Beaters are…terrifying. They are worse than Crab and Goil!" – nodded Draco.

"Are they really so bad?" – smiled Emily.

"Worse" – said Theodore and they both laughed. – What were you three doing?

Jessica looked at the other two. She was just opened her mouth to answer when the fake door opened AGAIN and one wide-smiled girl entered the Common room. She looked at them and then without any reason started laughing.

"Do I know you?" she cried out as she really never seen them before.

"Fate, are you ok?" – asked Jessica.

"How I look like?" – she laughed again sitting down on the sofa. She sighed and everyone laughed.

"Oh, you are so kind!" – she cried out again. – "Instead of being worried about me and asking me how am I you laugh like there is something funny!"

"You look a bit drunk." – smiled Draco.

"I am…not…drunk." – She answered. – "I just drink some beer-shake with….oh, I forgot his name." – she shrug shoulders. – "On my way back I saw you coming from the playground." – She looked at Theodore and Draco. – "Are you made fun of Weasley again?"

"Yea." – answered Malfoy and Not at the same time.

Fate nodded and turned to Emily.

"What about you? We heard you right up to The Kitchen!"

"David is vermin!" – hissed Emily. – "Again these…"

"…diminutives which made me sick!" – ended Montague. – "That answer became old."

Everyone laughed.

"So what we are doing today?" – asked Jessica.

"Dinner." – answered together the boys.

"There is couple of hours till then!" – noted Fate.

"So?" – Ted shrug his shoulders.

"Can you think for one second of something different than food?" – groaned Jessica trying not to laugh.

"We can." – answered Draco. – "One…two…can we go to eat now?"

Jessica grabbed one of Emily's books and threw it to Malfoy who succeed missing it but falling off the sofa.

"Hey!" – shouted Emily and everyone looked at her surprised. – "That's my books! Use yours!"

Everyone laughed again.

"Look, let's go for a walk?" – offered Jessica.

"Hellooo….do I hear "dinner"?" – called someone's voice from the stairs. Another girl, skinny and blond was walking toward them. – "Let's go eating!" – she smiled.

"I think walk first then dinner. Oh my, Ellen you are just like the boys – you can't stand more than 3 minutes without food!" – laughed Jessica.

"That's not true. I am eating more recently than usual but that doesn't mean that I am like them!" – grinned the blond girl. – "Ok, let's take a walk then we will eat. Where are we going?"

"Well…the weather is good so what do you think about the lake?" – offered Emily. "Agreed?"

"Yea!"

* * *

On the way to the lake Emily separated from the group and disappear in the wood. She didn't enter too inside but she had to see him or she would get crazy. After some more meters, standing by one big tree Sam was waiting for her. Her Sam. The dark-haired man smiled and reached hands for her and she threw herself in them. Their bodies united in one tender, long, passionate embrace saying nothing.

"You grew up!" – whispered he and Em laughed.

"And you get older!"

"Nonsense, I am just 3 years older!"

"Is that a little?"

His fingers cleverly find her stomach starting tickling her.

"Ok, stop!" – wheezed she helplessly bending from laugher.

"I miss you!" – said they at the same time, without any hesitation. Three months they didn't see each other because of Sam's mission in Romania.

"Let's go to the others. Your brother will be happy to see you."

The two went to the lake and very soon saw the group sitting beside the lake's shore. Sam whistled and everybody turned back.

"Sam?" – asked Jessica. – "Theodore, did you now that he is coming?"

"No, but I see that someone else knew." – smiled Ted. – "Hi Sam." – they hugged and Ted asked. - "What are you doing here?"

"I came to say "Hello" and see Emily." - answered Sam smiling at the others. - "How are you, little brother?"

"I'm ok, thanks." – said Ted, embracing Ellen.

"M-m-m I see that the things changed." – said Sam looking at Ellen who smiled him back. - "Obviously, my little brother forgot to tell me that he has a girlfriend. And beautiful. Nice to meet you, I'm Samuel. Samuel Not."

"I'm Ellen, Ellen Macmillan. Nice to meet you, too. "

"Now, after I know everyone…what's up? Something new?"

"You are the one who has to talk." – said Felicity. – "Or you mouth used to the spells only?"

"Fate – still the same – never knew what to say. These three months didn't save you from that."

Fate stuck out her tongue.

"So…you don't want to say anything?" – Sam looked at Emily who shrugged her shoulders. The others did the same. - "I see. You felt ashamed of me. "

"That's nonsense!" – said Jessica. – "It's just…nothing happened around here….school and lessons…what else do you want?"

"What about going to The Kitchen for cup of coffee?" – offered Fate. – "It's 4 o'clock and the dinner is after a couple of hours so…?" – she bitted her lips looking at her friends.

"Wasn't you the one who come right from there about half an hour ago?" – smiled Malfoy.

"Yes, I was you "clever man", but I have no problem going back there!" – grinned Felicity.

"Well? Are we going?" – repeated Theodore.

"You go." – said Sam embracing Emily. The others just smiled and went back to the castle.

Emily stand on tiptoe and slowly touched hiss lips with hers. The kiss was tender, warm and sweat… Emily felt that she will melt of pleasure. When they divided from each other Sam draw her back for next, more intoxicating kiss. Soon they both were sitting on the ground, embraced.

"So tell me, how was in Romania?"

* * *

"They have a lot to…talk about." – smiled Ellen.

"Yea, that's true. My brother loves Emily but his….job hold him away from her." – mumbled Ted.

"You too have too many likenesses, I see." – laughed Ellen.

"What do you mean?" – astonished he.

"Nothing, nothing" – smiled the blond girl kissing him.

Theodore looked at her suspiciously but didn't say anything. Soon they arrived to the painting with the fruit dish and Jessica tickled the pear and she transformed into a handle. The girl opened the door and entered in and her friends did the same.

"I love The Kitchen!" – shouted Fate turning in a circle in the middle in the room. When she stopped she turned to her friends and ended. - "I love you all too!"

"Yea, yea, I bet you do." – answered Jessica. – "I am wondering how you don't cracked yet."

Everyone laughed, even Fate. They all sat at one table and Felicity started to snap impatiently with her fingers.

"Maybe you should wait till next snapping." – offered Draco.

"Yea and you can tell me how the name of that house elf which Potter set free was?" – said Fate.

"Dobby. His name was Dobby."

"Topyyyyyy!" – screamed she making the others laugh again. – "What?"

"Dobby, Fate, Dobby. Not Topy." – said Ellen.

Fate shrugged her shoulders ashamed and called the house elf.

„I'm very curious," – started Jessica. – "What did you drink today, Fate? You are lovable – yes, but…"

"Jess, she's fine! She is just amorous." – answered Montague and hugged Fate.

"David, don't touch her! – said Jessica immediately and everyone laughed. Montague sighed.

"Look!" – started as if he was serious. – "First of all, you forbad me to call Emily "darling", now you forbad me to embrace Fate…aren't you too jealous?"

"Yes, David. I just can't watch you being too friendly to my friends!"

"Oh, calm down!" – laughed Theodore.

Jessica shook her head and tried to lean to the back of the bench. This "back" as usually was missing so she fall down to the floor hitting her head very bad. Her eyes filled with tears while she was trying to focus her look.

Everyone burst in laugher, but Jessica was lying on the floor without paying attention.

"Are you going to stay there?" – asked Draco and she looked at him trying to make his outline stop shaking. - "Are you ok?"

"Well…I think that…" –started Jessica but then succeed focusing her eyes and shook her head. – "Yea, I'm fine."

Draco and Theodore help her sit on the bench and she shook her head again.

"Are you sure you are ok?" – asked Fate.

"Yea. I'm fine. Just a little concussion."

After everyone, without Jessica, eat and drink enough, they stand up. When Jessica was on her foot she reeled and fell off.

"Merlin, Jessica, are you ok? I think is better to take her into the hospital!" – they all looked really worried. Jess felt how someone took her in his arms and started walking, but everything was like in fog. And then she lost consciousness.

* * *

"How can you?!? Please, Madam Pomfrey, let us see her!" – Asked David but the healer was inflexible and made them go back to their dormitory, telling them to come later.

„Well, she won't let us go in there. Let's go to dinner." – suggested Draco and all of them went to the Great Hall.

"Is she will be ok?" – asked Ellen nervous.

"I hope so." – said kindly Theodore kissing her on her forehead.

"I hate that!" - scowled Fate. – "After great day always has to happen something bad! Why?!?"

Draco nodded. He, Fate, David, Ellen and Theodore sat on the Slytherin table. Nobody spoke.

"Is Emily going back soon?" – asked Fate after couple of minutes.

"I don't think so. They haven't seen each other for ages!" – answered Ted. – "Well, are you ready for another fight with the Healer?"

"I have better idea!" – said Draco. He bowed forward and the others did the same. – "I suggest that we have to go at midnight. We will bring some Invisible cloaks. Then we go in and the Healer won't see us."

Everyone nodded.

"That's why I love you!" – Laughed Fate and everyone smiled.

* * *

"Madam Pomfrey!" – Almost screamed Jessica after fifteen minutes arguing. – "I won't stay here till tomorrow!"

"You will!"

"No, I will not!"

"Look, Miss Smith! If you continue arguing I will talk with the Headmaster or your house leader."

Jessica shut up and wrinkled.

"That's better!" – said Madam Pomfrey. – "Big girl like you shouldn't behave like five-years-old kid!" – mumbled she.

"But if they come again you will let them in!" – said the girl.

"No way! You hit your head hard and you need rest. Less visitors – less time staying here and more time to rest!"

"I don't care! You can keep me here my whole life if you want! Ten minutes!" – She made her innocent face but the nurse shook her head.

"No. Now go rest! And I want you to drink that!" – She handed Jessica a cup with something purple-pink color and Jessica drunk it fast making disgusted physiognomy.

* * *

After dinner everyone went to their Dormitory. They talked awhile and then one by one started to go to their bedrooms. Ellen and Fate were the first to say "Good night", than the other three boys did the same. No one could fall asleep. They just stayed awake and waited the clock to stroke 1 o'clock so they could go to the Common room.

"Stop pushing me!" – said Fate to Malfoy when she nearly fall down to the floor.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to!" – he said.

"Quiet! We don't want to wake up the whole school, do we? Or the attention of Mrs. Norris" –hissed David who walked with Ellen and Theodore under the other cloak.

Draco and Fate stopped speaking. After a few minutes they arrived to the hospital ward. The room was dark and silent and they thought that maybe Madam Pomfrey is already asleep so they walked silently to the bed where Jessica was sleeping.

Fate took away the Invisible Cloak in the middle of the room and walked to her friend's bed.

"Felicity, get back here!" – hissed Malfoy.

"Don't act like you care and come!" – She said turning to Jessica. – "Jessie!"

Jessica opened her eyes and looked her. She blinked several times that looked around. Her friends, except Emily and Sam, were smiling to her.

"What are you doing here?" – she asked confused.

"We came to see how you are." – said David. – "So… how do you feel?"

"Fine. I'm glad you are here." – smiled the girl. – "How do you make it? Coming here."

"Oh, please, you know we always find a way." – laughed Ellen. Jessica nodded and smiled.

"I thought you won't come. I was already getting crazy!"

"We see that." – said Montague knowingly. Jessica smiled at him sourly.

"How long she said she would keep you here?" – asked Fate.

"Tomorrow." – mumbled Jessica touching her head. – "She said it was bad shock."

"Bad?" – laughed Malfoy. – "Your head jump of the floor!"

"Yea, I bet it was funny from the side."

"You couldn't focus your look." – nodded Ellen. – "And stay on foot."

"Yea and I had to carry you here." – marked Montague.

"Thanks." – she smiled. – "So…what do you do then?"

"We're been thinking of how we could come here and see you." – said Not.

"I'm more than glad that you do come. If I had to stay here more than day I surely will be dead! I can't do anything here!"

"All for the cause." – winked David sitting on her bed.

Jessica gave him a suspicious look and turned to her other friends.

"Why he is drunk?"

Everybody laughed and very fast stopped because Fate reminded that Madam Pomfrey was sleeping in the next room and if she found them they will be in big trouble.

"He didn't drink." – giggled Draco.

"Why he is so…nice?" – the last word was said almost with disgust.

"I'm here if you don't remember." – marked David. – "And how can some one behave so you could be happy?"

„Can you talk quietly?" – asked Fate looking to the healer's door.

"Look, David, I may have concussion, amnesia or whatever illness of the brain you know but I won't believe any of your words so shut up! " – David smiled trying not to laugh and looked away. Jessica looked the other part of her friends who were looking at them with interest.

"What?!?"

"Nothing." – said Draco and suddenly all jump. One voice asked something and then the lamp in Madam Pomfrey's room was on.

"Quickly, the cloaks!" – hissed Theodore and everyone run to the two invisible cloaks tucking themselves with them. When they all disappeared the healer's door opened and Madam Pomfrey entered the room.

"Who's there?" – she asked lifting her shining wand. No one answered. The women stood some more second looking around then go back to her room closing the door.

"We're leaving now." – said Fate's voice. – "See you tomorrow, Jessie."

"See you." – smiled to the empty room Jessica. – "I hope."


End file.
